wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Temptress
Appearance Temptress has a very normal appearance in the sense of she doesn't have crazy colors or a deformity. She is is about as tall as an average ten year old TrickWing. She is also thin which makes her quick to move around. Her main scale color is purple and ruffs on her head and legs are a lighter shade. Her underscales are a lightish gray and her wings are dark purple-gray. She has a bag for her poisons. She carries a dagger on her back leg. History (Even though on the TrickWing page it says that TrickWings work in packs its kind of true and not for this one.) Temptress doesn't have an interesting past like most. Until she was around 7 her younger brother and sister died of a mysterious disease. Not surprisingly Temptress was the only sibling alive. This kind of made other think that she killed them because she didn't like them and always thought of them as incapable dragons. Also with the coupled fact of that she is really good with poisons didn't help her case. For the next five-six years (She doesn't know how long) Temptress was alone and made her body adjust to eating small animals like rabbits and birds unlucky enough to cross her path. She would also stay alive by stealing from travelling merchants or lone dragons. She would give them minor hallucinations and while they were distracted Temptress would take their things. She did this for about five years until she met Nightstar. When talking to him she felt something different from when talking to anyone else before that. After the first meeting she would try and just so happen to be near Nightstar. She like him as a friend and a dragon. If it was for the better or worse this changed. When the dragon leading Sonar's party a hybrid named Valerica was voted to be the new leader. Temptress at first was frustrated at the fact that the hybrid would try and separate Sonar and her. She would try and undermine Valerica's plans. She would give fake rewards and request of ruins/caves that are filled with treasures. Temptress, when doing this would always make sure that Valerica would suspect her. This inadvertently made Valerica hate Temptress. Personality When Temptress talks to other dragons she always has the mindset of They are all weak and incapable. Except for a select few (that being Valerica and Nightstar). She has a tendency to have a kind of twisted humor. Indirectly the cause of a lot of destruction. She also seems to have a sweet, innocent persona when trying to trick others into doing whats she wants. Sometimes she appears to have some form of vindictive, sadistic side when threatened. Abilities Temptress is an expert in making poisons. She spent most of her time testing and combining ingredients. She would also put some of her own venom into the poison too. This would be the reason she would ultimately go into exile. Blamed for her younger sibling's deaths. She is also good at persuasion and intimidation. Helped by the fact that she has a wicked dagger and other weapons she can get past most things. Relationships Valerica- Originally the hate between them was mutual. Temptress would undermine Valerica just to mess with her. As time goes on Temptress starts to develop feeling for her. Temptress knows that Valerica still hate her but she tries to get her attention by hanging around Nightstar. Nightstar (Sonar)- The first dragon she truly loved in her life. He was actually nice to her and not in the pitiful nice or be resentful after all that she had done. Even though nobody else knows, She still trust him as a friend with the secret. Diablo- Temptress doesn't really know what to think of him other than they are from the same tribe. And she probably got her dagger from him. Gallery Temptressref.jpeg Temptressref2.jpeg Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+